Shikon High
by TheMysteriousKnight1
Summary: Kagome is involved in some dangerous stuff and almost killed because of it. Will she ever be able to escape? And when she transfers to a new school and meets new people, will they find out about her secret?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIM: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Now let's get on with the story!

* * *

Shikon High - Chapter 1

Kagome lay on the ground, her vision beginning to blur as she blacked out. She was surrounded by a pool of her own blood. She knew what she did was a mistake, and she knew that her one mistake might have just set her date with death. She laughed at her stupidity, but, even though she might die, she was glad she did what she had. She finally had the freedom she always wanted, even though she might not live to enjoy it. She wasn't scared of dying like she thought she would be. After achieving your one goal like Kagome had, dying isn't as scary or frightening as most would think. Although, this is the same reason that makes dying sad, because you won't be able to live to see where achieving your goal will lead you. Kagome had finally achieved her goal, getting her freedom, and now she was dying. As she blacked out she saw the red and blue flashing lights, and she just hoped that they would and could save her.

* * *

8 MONTHS LATER:

Kagome slammed her hand down on the innocent alarm clock that was blasting music throughout her room. She groaned and rolled over on her bed pulling a pillow over head. Not even five minutes later her clock started with the music again. "Kagome! Get out of bed before yo u're late!" her dad called from downstairs. Suddenly she shot up in bed and looked at the time. "Oh no, I'm gonna be so late!" she said as she ran to her closet. She pulled on loose black jeans, a white shirt that said 'We're all Mad Here' and a leather jacket. She put on eyeliner and grey eye shadow with black converse and a black/white striped beanie to match. She ran downstairs and grabbed toast, ruffling her brother's hair before running out the door. She got on her motorcycle, or bike, and sped down the road. Her bike was black and had a red dragon on each side while her helmet was plain black. "Shit, I'm gonna be so late." She said as she pulled into the parking lot 5 minutes after the bell had rung. She ran to the front office and got her schedule and locker number quickly.

When she reached the classroom she was already 15 minutes late. She took in a deep breath and walked inside. Everyone was staring at her as she made her way to the teacher. "Ah yes, you must be the new student Ms. Higurashi. Hopefully being late isn't a bad habit of yours." he said, raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, please introduce yourself." Kagome smirked and said, "I'm Kagome and I just want to warn you that I don't like to be messed with. If any of you even think about challenging me you will instantly regret it. Hope we can get along." Mr. Myoga nodded before saying, "Okay, well please take a seat by Inuyasha in the back." Kagome walked to the back where this Inuyasha kid was. She noticed he had long, silver hair with cute dog ears on top of his head. He was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans. He turned to look at her and she gasped as she saw his eyes. They were beautiful. They were an amber color that looked like fire and would draw you into them, getting you lost in thoughts and their beauty. She stood still until he scowled and said, "Hey! Is something wrong?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts, "Wha-What? No, of course nothing's wrong." She went and sat down and go out her MP3. After putting her music on shuffle she got out her pencil and sketchbook and continued sketching until the end of class. After the bell rang she put everything away and headed towards her next class.

* * *

Lunch finally came after 2 other VERY boring classes. "Man, I thought lunch would never come!" Kagome said as she walked outside. She wanted a secluded place where she could focus on her drawing. She found a sakura tree around on the side of the school where no one else was. She sat down, pulled out her sketchbook and MP3 player, and began drawing. She drew herself sitting under the tree. She was so focused she didn't notice that someone had walked up to her. "Um, hello?" said the girl. Kagome jumped and looked up to see a pretty girl with long, brown hair in a ponytail looking down at her. She was wearing a pink shirt and skinny jeans. "Oh hi, sorry I didn't see you there." The girl smiled and held out her hand, "It's fine, I'm Sango by the way." Kagome smiled and shook her hand, "Kagome, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet y-" Sango suddenly looked very angry and turned very red. "PERVERT!" she yelled as she slapped someone behind her. "Why Sango, you needn't be so rough with me. Oh, who is this lovely." he said as he walked up to Kagome and grabbed her hands, "I'm Miroku and I have a very important question to ask you. Will you bare my child?" Kagome had no clue how to answer that. Thankfully, Sango slapped him again sending him into the world of unconsciousness.

"Hey, was Miroku being a perv again?" said a gruff voice from the other side of the tree. Kagome turned around to come face to face with the same silver-haired Inuyasha kid in her first period. "Wait! What're you doing at OUR tree?" he yelled at Kagome. "Excuse me, but I do believe that anyone can sit here because no one _owns _this tree." she yelled back. "Yeah? Well we have been sitting here all year!" Kagome scowled and glared at Inuyasha. "Fine! I'll go somewhere else!" She started walking away when Sango grabbed her wrist and turned her back around, "Awe Kagome, you should sit with us. I'm sorry about Inuyasha he can be pretty rude." Kagome smiled at her, "Thanks Sango, I'll sit with you, as long as I don't have to talk with Inuyasha." Sango laughed and Miroku groaned as he got up again. "Wh-What happened?" "A lot." Inuyasha replied blandly.

* * *

A/N: Hey you guys! I'm pretty excited about this story. Sorry about not updating my other stories but will try and do that after uploading this. I dunno how many people read the A/N's but if you do please leave a review. I will try and upload again soon but can't promise anything with exams coming up and all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim: I do not own Inuyasha, Please leave reviews though!

* * *

The rest of the lunch period went by pretty uneventful. Of course there was the occasional fights of Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku groping someone, ending up unconscious once again. Kagome and Sango talked a while and Kagome drew a sketch. It was the tree with Inuyasha sitting on one of the branches like he had been doing the whole lunch. She looked up at him every once in a while to get every little detail but when she finished she thought, _Wait, why am I drawing Inuyasha? I don't like him or anything. _She would've erased him but the sketch looked so good she just had to leave him in it, sitting up in the tree.

When the bell rang they left for their other classes, Inuyasha and Kagome had all their classes together while Sango and Miroku had all the same afternoon classes with her. The rest of the day was boring as hell to Kagome who was overjoyed when the day finally ended. she was walking out to her bike and was about to get on it when a hand grasped her arm and turned her around to face him. "Koga" she whispered as fear engulfed her and felt her heartbeat speed up. "Hello Kagome, how have you been? I was sent to bring you back. Naraku is sorry about what happened and wants you to come back." Kagome was furious at this point, "Naraku is _sorry?_ He almost KILLED me and he expects me to come back just by apologizing? Well he can forget it because I am never going back, so you can just forget it." Koga smirked and shook his head, "You know he won't like that Kagome. I will tell him but you better watch your back if I do." After saying that he left and Kagome was still shaken up. Unknown to her Inuyasha had been listening on their conversation. _What did she mean he almost killed her? Who is this Naraku guy and why would he want to kill her? _He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned towards him quickly. "Oh, hey Inuyasha, what's up?" he didn't want her to get mad at him for spying on him so he decided not to mention it. "Uh, I just wanted to tell you that Miroku and Sango are coming to my house this afternoon and was wondering if you wanted to join us?" Kagome gave him a suspicious look, "Did Sango put you up to this?" he shrugged and she laughed, "Well I would like to if you don't mind." he nodded and said, "Okay you can just follow me. My car is the black jeep over there." he said as he pointed to a car and Kagome nodded and put her helmet on. She got on her bike and followed him to his house.

When they arrived Kagome was amazed. _This isn't a house, it's a mansion! He must be super rich. _She thought as she parked by the fountain in the middle of the loop in front of his house. She got off and walked up to the door. Sango opened the door and gave Kagome a crushing hug, "I'm so glad you make it! Come in!" she said and gestured Kagome to enter. She did and they walked to the living room that had a couch and a huge TV with an xbox and a whole wall full of games. "Wow" she whispered and saw Miroku and Inuyasha sitting on the couch. "Oh hello," Miroku said, "we were just picking out a movie. Anyone up for Sinister?" he said with a huge smile on his face and Sango cheered while Kagome's face fell. "Fine" she said and they sat down. Kagome hated horror movies and was scared out of her wits halfway through. When her phone started buzzing she screamed but smiled when she realized what it was. "Sorry, let me just go see who this is" she said and left the room answering the phone. "Hello?" she said and on the other end a man said, "Is this Kagome Higurashi?" "Um, yes, may I ask who's calling?" she was confused and wasn't sure if this was one of Naraku's men or not. "This is the hospital, your brother and father were in a terrible accident and are here now" Kagome felt her heart fall and frantically asked, "How are they, will they be okay?" She heard a sigh at the other end of the line then the man said, "I'm sorry but I don't think either of them will last the night." Kagome stood there silently while on the other end the man was saying, "Hello? Are you okay? Hello?" she just hung up and sat there, staring into space.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaim: I do not own Inuyasha, please review and read my other stories! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard, she sat there in shock for a few minutes before rushing out the door and towards the hospital. "Was that Kagome?" asked Sango and Inuyasha looked out the window. "Yeah, she's leaving. I wonder what that phone call was about." "Well I hope she's okay." said Sango as they continued to movie. "I guess we can just ask her tomorrow." Miroku said his focus quickly going to the TV.

**WITH KAGOME:**

She had left as quickly as possible and was racing down the road on her bike, silently crying and hoping that she would make it in time. When she finally made it to the hospital she ran into the building and up to the front desk. "I'm here to see the Higurashis. I am their sister and daughter." the lady nodded and typed something on the computer, "They are both in room 167 on the third floor" Kagome nodded and ran off and into an elevator as quickly as possible. When she finally made it to the room she took a deep breath before entering, as she opened the door she saw her father and Sota in the hospital beds. They both looked beaten up and already half dead. _No, you can't think like that! They will survive. _She told herself and sat beside Sota. "Hey Sota, I love you so much and you're going to be okay, just stay strong." she told him and began crying, lying her head on his bed beside him. She had fallen asleep without realizing it but woke up in the middle of the night when she felt his hand twitch. She looked up at him and said, "Sota? Are you okay? Sota?" he opened his eyes and smiled at her, "I love you, stay strong and live on." he said and smiled at her before his eyes closed and she heard a long, constant beeeeeep. She was frozen solid for a second before she started screaming his name and saying, "Sota? Wake up I need you to survive this! Please don't leave me!" Nurses came running and one pulled her out and told her to wait in the hall. She did and was crying for what seemed like hours. When a nurse finally came out she turned to Kagome looking down sadly, "I'm sorry, we couldn't save him, and while we were in there your father passed as well." Kagome fell to the ground and started crying. _What am I going to do? How will I live?_ She thought before calming herself. "Do you need me to contact someone for you? Or maybe you want to see someone to help you with your loss?" Kagome shook her head, "No, I'll be fine, thanks" and with that she left the hospital and went back to her own house.

When she got there she collapsed on the kitchen floor and couldn't help but think of all the times they'd eaten together, or played videogames together, or even fought and now looking back she wished she could apologize for anything she ever did. She didn't sleep a wink the entire night, and when it came time to go to school, she put on a brave face, changed her clothes and left. She got there early and sat under the tree. She pulled out her sketchbook and drew a picture of Sota, looking at her with one of his biggest smiles and she almost cried again but didn't because she didn't want to see weak. "Wow that's really good." she heard Miroku say from behind her causing her to jump and turn to him. She saw Sango and Inuyasha with him, "Hey and thanks." He nodded and Sango walked up to her, "So what caused you to run off yesterday? We assumed it was important since you didn't say anything." Kagome couldn't help the silent tears that fell from her eyes, everyone started to get worried and Miroku quickly said, "Hey, what happened? You can tell us, we'll help you." She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, but finally she managed to say, "M-my father and brother, th-they d-d-died!" she broke down crying and Sango pulled her into an embrace. "Hey, hey, it's okay." When Kagome calmed down she looked up at Sango, "Sorry" she muttered but Sango ignored it. "How'd they die?" she asked and Kagome looked down. "A car accident, I don't know the details." "What about your mom?" Inuyasha finally spoke up, "She died when I was 3, also in a car accident." Everyone was in pure shock, "Well do you have any other siblings? Who will you live with?" Kagome shook her head, "No, no other siblings and I don't know yet." Everyone was silent until a rough voice said, "You can come back to us, we'll offer you a place to stay and I'll still love you." Kagome turned to face Naraku and she was instantly scared to death. "No way will I ever come back to you!" she yelled. "What a pity," he said, "it took a lot of my time and money to erase the security camera's tape of the accident. I wouldn't have wanted to get arrested after finally getting you back." He smiled at her with a smile that made even Inuyasha's spine crawl. "Y-you killed them? You were the one who caused the wreck?" Kagome said in barely a whisper. He walked up and held her arm tightly, "Yes, I am. I told you I wanted you back Kagome and would do anything to get you, but you didn't listen and the only thing holding you back was your family. So, come with me, I'll help you." he said and started pulling Kagome with him. "No! You bastard, I'm never going to come back with you, EVER! No matter what!" she yelled as she twisted herself and kicked him in the side of the face.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku weren't sure what to do, it seemed like a personal matter for her so they stood off to the side, ready to help when she needed it. They watched her fight with the man when suddenly he put his arm behind his back and pulled a dagger from his pants. Inuyasha was about to yell at her to tell her about it when he swung, everyone's hearts stopped for a moment, although they soon heard the clang of metal against metal and saw that Kagome had a dagger in her hand as well. _Where was she keeping that? _Inuyasha wondered as the fight continued. They were slashing at each other until Kagome finally got behind Naraku with the blade to his throat. "I want you to leave me alone, for good." she said pressing the blade tighter. Naraku knew she wouldn't kill him so he took the blade in his hand and stabbed her in the stomach, she cried out in pain, clutching the wound that was now gushing blood and fell to the ground. "You will come back to me, Kagome, or you will join your family." he said and disappeared. Inuyasha ran up to her and put a hand on her back, "Kagome, hey stay awake, you hear me? Let me look at your wound but make sure and stay awake." Kagome laughed, "This is just like before, crazy how its seems like you're free, but in reality you never will be." Inuyasha wasn't sure what she was talking about but when he lifted her shirt, he found more than just a gash, he found several scars all over her stomach. They all looked like stab wounds, some bigger than others, but he quickly turned his attention to the bleeding one. "We need to take her somewhere to get her help." Inuyasha told Sango who was right beside him, holding Kagome's hand. "N-no hosp-tal. They'll find m-me." she got out before the darkness took over and she fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaim: I do not own Inuyasha please review and check out my other stories!**

* * *

Inuyasha didn't know what to do or even what was going on. He looked over to Miroku and Sango who looked just as confused as him.

"C'mon we need to get her to a hospital or something!" Sango said and rushed to Kagome's side.

"No," Inuyasha protested, "she said no hospitals, let's take her to my place and we can get Sesshomaru to look at her." Miroku and Sango nodded and they all rushed to his car.

"Miroku, you drive." Inuyasha ordered as he threw Miroku the keys. Inuyasha laid Kagome in the back with him, her head lying on his lap. Sango was in the passenger's seat and Miroku driving. They rushed to his house and on the way Inuyasha called Sesshomaru.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, "Yeah" "I have a friend and she needs some serious medical attention and she told us not to take her to a hospital."

Sesshomaru was silent for a minute before saying, "What happened to her?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure how he was going to react to his answer but said, "Uh, well someone just stabbed her..."

"What? On school grounds?"

"Yeah" Inuyasha replied.

"Okay, I'll be ready, when will you be here?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment, "I'd say about 5 minutes." Sesshomaru immediately hung up which meant he was going to get his medical supplies ready.

They pulled up and immediately ran Kagome in, who was still bleeding and starting to look pale. They laid her on the couch beside Sesshomaru's medical bag, and he walked in moments after. He walked up to them and froze, "I-is that Kagome Higurashi?" he said astounded.

"Yeah, what about her?" asked Inuyasha as Sesshomaru got to work.

"She is thought to be dead in over half the city, even now she's a legend."

No one knew what to say, but Inuyasha finally spoke up, "What is she known for?" he asked and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"She's one of the best known gang fighters, she was in the strongest gang a couple years ago but when she tried quitting for personal reasons, the leader stabbed her and left her thinking she was dead." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, shocked at what he had just heard.

"Ugh" Kagome groaned and opened her eyes, she saw Sesshomaru and sat up immediately, causing pain to shoot up her side. She yelled out and brought her hands to her side.

She looked at Sesshomaru and said, "What are you doing here, _fluffy_?" she said and smiled. He frowned and said, "I thought I told you not to call me that. And what happened to you? You know everyone thinks you're dead, right?"

Her smile faded and she now had a serious look on her face, "Yeah, that's how I wanted it after what happened."

Sesshomaru nodded and slowly moved her hands away from her wounds so he could stitch it up, "How did you get away from that?" he asked and Kagome looked down at the floor.

"Well the police showed up right as I fell unconscious, I don't really know much except that I went into a coma and woke up about a month later. I woke up to find my brother sleeping at my side, he told me that the doctors thought I would never wake up. So, are you still mixed up with that mess?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, I quit about 4 years ago and started med school. I had an easier time leaving then you did." he smirked and Kagome frowned at him.

"Well yeah of course you did, you _were _the leader of your gang." He nodded and Inuyasha came up behind her.

"We're still here too" Kagome jumped and turned around.

"Inuyasha! You scared me, thanks for helping me back there." she said and smiled.

"Sure thing, but one question, if you're really this 'legendary fighter' how come this Naraku guy has almost killed you twice now?"

Kagome glared at him, "Well sorry but if you didn't notice he's a half-demon, and usually I would be able to beat him but that's hard to do while I'm trying to protect people."

Sango gasped, "Do you mean he was trying to hurt us too?"

Kagome nodded, "He knows I have a weak spot for protecting people so every time we fight he involves innocent people, causing me to be distracted with protecting them and myself and I always end up losing like that."

Sango ran up and hugged Kagome, "Thank you so much!" she said and Kagome hesitantly hugged her back, "Welcome" she replied.

After Sesshomaru finished bandaging Kagome and they were sitting around the living room, "So Kagome, how have your father and brother been?" everyone in the room froze and Kagome's face fell into a sad frown.

"Well, they actually died yesterday after a car accident. I was able to talk to my brother, but my father didn't wake up before passing." Sesshomaru instantly felt guilty, but barely showed it.

"I'm sorry for you're loss, where are you planning on staying?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I do know that I have to get Naraku back, he's the one that caused the accident and came after me earlier. He wanted me to come back to him and his gang." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Why don't you stay here? We have an extra room upstairs." Kagome thought about it, "I don't know..." she said and Miroku stepped in front of her.

"No way, you are definitely staying here, I mean where else are you going to stay?" he said and she sighed and said, "Fine, I'll give it a try."

Everyone's faces lit up and Sango said, "Well, we should order the pizza and get the movies out!" (A/N: It's around dinner time) Everyone agreed and Inuyasha ordered the pizza while Sango and Miroku picked out a movie.

Sesshomaru started walking away but Kagome stopped him and said, "You aren't going to stay?" he shook his head, "No, I have night classes that start soon." Kagome nodded and said, "Okay, bye, good luck and thanks again for your help" he nodded and left.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I just haven't been feeling inspired lately, and I also made the mistake of writing about 5 stories at once. So I worked on all of them and then got to boring parts and just haven't been able to think of anything. I'll try to think of something but I might have to discontinue them and just start one story and work only on one at a time. **


End file.
